Silverwings
by minous813
Summary: takeoff on xmenwolverinemaxride. first story so don't hate! about a boy named sebastian that has wings. part of a military experiment. he finally catches up with his past... but will he like it? read and review and TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. This is minous813. This is a story about a boy named Sebastian Flyte who has wings, if you didn't already get that part. Most of the people in this story are experiments that ended up with super powers. it sounds lame, but whatever. review if you want the whole story!

So, characters: Sebastian, wings. Kate (sebastian's buddy) psychic powers. New people, Sienna: hot temper and she teleports. Russell, red hair, force fields.

They are inside the laboratory where the gang (ie sebastian/kate/sienna/russell/other boy and girl in sienna's group) were created.

'Kay. luv you all. r and r please! tell me if i should continue this story, but from the beginning.

ONE.

I was suddenly flung through the air by an unseen force. I saw Kate similarly struggling. A lithe, red-haired boy stepped out from the shadows, surrounded by a filmy, revolving bubble. His dark eyes glittered in the dim light, then motioned. Two girls and another boy crept out from the labyrinth of darkness. The girl that had brown hair spoke.

"Who are you?"

I was angry, and being somehow pinned to a wall didn't help much.

"Why should I tell you?" I spat back.

She smiled sarcastically. "Oh, please. You're here, in this… hellhole of a laboratory… for people like us," She gestured to her companions. "And you don't even know who we are?" Her smile was grim and bitter. "Why should you tell us, indeed," she said, more to herself than us.

She suddenly turned to me, her hair swirling around her face. "We _need_ to know who you are. You could be working for the sickos that…" She stopped and clammed up. I could tell that she could be difficult to work with. Or dangerous to fight, if the need arose.

There was a very long silence, until I saw Kate shift out of the corner of my eye and focus on the girl, now pacing slowly, while her friends waited, ever cautious. Kate's mental assault drove the pacing girl to her knees, clutching her head. Unfortunately, the boy with the red hair saw Kate, and strode over and slapped her across the face. She crumpled against the wall, while still being suspended three feet above the floor.

I exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I raged, even though I couldn't do anything. "SHE WAS JUST TRYING TO PROTECT HERSELF!"

The girl remained oddly calm as she picked herself up from the grimy floor. "I'll ask you again," she said to me, but she was interrupted as the door creaked open, and a woman stepped through, her face hidden in shadow. "Well, I see you've met, finally," she said. _Her voice was oddly familiar, in more ways than one… _

"What do you mean, 'finally'?" The girl, I was finding, didn't tolerate ignorance.

The figure in the doorway chuckled quietly. "You know each other. Or you did. You remember Sebastian, don't you, Sienna?"

Something clicked in my brain. _Sienna?_

"Shut up before I phase your vocal chords out for you," she growled at the figure.

"Wait," I said. Sienna turned her blazing gaze on me, and I felt my cheeks flush. "Before… you said that this laboratory was for people like you… what did you mean by that?" I paused, choosing my words carefully so as not to anger this firebrand of a girl.

"You mean… you're like me?"

The fiery look was suddenly gone from her eyes, to be replaced with a look of frightened revelation. She stared at me as if seeing me in a whole new light.

"You're… gifted? Like me?" She was enthralled.

I thought of my alabaster feathers, hidden under my sweatshirt. "Yes."

The figure in the doorway had remained silent this whole time, but she spoke.

"Ah. Now you get it. All your lives, you have just been preparing for this moment and beyond." The figure moved into the dim light, and we saw her face.

"You get it now, don't you, Sebastian."

I was speechless, but then I managed to take a shaky breath.

"You."

FIN.

hahaha. i'm a bitch. now click the little purple button. you know you want to. it is subliminally commanding you to review...


	2. AN Characters

**AN: This will just be an overview on all of the characters I have so far. Mkay?**

Sebastian Flyte.

His main power is flight from fifteen foot span wings. Tall, with messy dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Kate Winnon

Her main power is telepathy and telekinesis. She has long wavy red hair and light brown eyes.

Alex Fleete

His main power is superspeed as his name suggests. He has medium length black hair with black eyes. He has a sister, Amber.

Amber Fleete

Her main power is shapeshifting. She has medium length blonde hair and brown eyes.

Sienna Telente

Her main power is teleporting. She has medium length brown hair and bright green eyes.

Russell Sterlind

His main power is conjuring up shields of whitish energy. He is the tallest of all the characters, with short curly red hair and dark brown eyes.

Jakob Doyle

His main power is control of the natural elements: wind, water, fire, and earth. He has longish black hair and blue eyes.

Alissa Guillow

Her main power is elasticity. She has long straight blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

**Yah, that's all for now. **

**- minous813 - **


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Another chap, finally. I practically abandoned this. A few more characters, and a little **

I couldn't help it. I stared at the person in front of me. Suddenly I was angry.

"I thought you were dead, _Mom_."

My voice was low and deadly. Cold, horrible words sprung from a burning anger I found inside.

"Actually, I liked you much better dead."

Her expression didn't even change.

"Well as you can see, dear, I'm not dead. In fact, I was never dead." Her voice was deceptively sweet.

"What about Dom then?" I asked her, unable to think of anything else to say. "Is he alive somehow?"

She answered with cold disdain, her beautiful features suddenly twisted. "He was unnecessary to your evolution. I… disposed of him."

I was disgusted, and I let it show. "What kind of mother are you?" I asked her quietly, intently.

"About that. I'm not even your biological mother. Your real parents are dead. I took on their name so the Feds can't find me."

"So what's stopping me turning you in?" I spat, then instantly regretted it by the look on her face.

"Smart boy, Sebastian. I was wondering when you'd get to that."

_Am I that predictable?_

"Safety catch," she continued. "There's a transponder on all of your spinal nerves." She gestured to Kate, who shifted uncomfortably. "One wrong move, and you trigger it. Go ahead, turn us all in. But once you do, you send an electric impulse to your brain that effectively shuts your systems down. All of you." She smiled triumphantly, then like liquid, her expression changed into that of anger. I was starting to wonder if she was on lithium.

"Where are they then, Sebastian?" she asked me, her eyes blazing.

"Not telling," I told her defiantly.

The next thing I knew, I was laying on the floor, with my head aching like crazy. Kate's warm hand helped me up. I thanked her and faced my 'mother' again.

"A little lesson for you, Sebastian," she said, sneering inelegantly. "That was a warning. Now tell me: Where are the rest of your friends? Sienna and Russell and those other little freaks?"

"You're sick," I told her, massaging my head to work out the pain.

I heard Kate's voice in my head. _Do you know where they are?_

_No, _I told her.

"What is your real name?" I asked the silent woman in front of me.

"Annamarie Malonne. Not Arianne Flyte." I barely heard her.

"I don't know where they are," I told her.

"Yeah? Ask Kate. She should know."

_What is she talking about?_ I asked Kate.

_I have no idea,_ she replied quickly.

"You're all psychically linked." To Kate: "Think about Alex. Picture him in your mind. Concentrate."

_Well?_ she asked me.

_Try it, _I said, turning to watch her.

She closed her eyes for about a minute.

_Got him, _she said.

_Where? _

_Looking for his sister a half-mile away in this labyrinth of a laboratory._

"Well?" Annamarie said. "Found him, have you?"

"Yes," said Kate.

"Go to him. Find the others. Bring him back. They need to know."

I took this opportunity to wrench the door open. Kate hurried up next to me, with a hand on her temple.

"I'm trying to triangulate his position. Um…" She stopped as our hallway branched off, then moved towards another door. "This way."

I followed her around the facility, locating everyone, then we went back to where Annamarie was waiting.

"Oh good, you're all here."

FIN.

**reviews loved/adored/welcomed! and maybe I'll start working on a psychonauts story. More updates soon, I promise.**

**- minous813**


	4. Um, AN again Sorry

**FASTER THAN A CLICHÉ, MORE DEADLY THAN BAD GRAMMAR, IT'S… GASP! WRITERS BLOCK!!**

**hey, uh, dedicated readers… its me.**

**(well duh, who else would be telling you?)**

**i'm kind of having writers block for Silverwings but I'm working on another Psychonauts story that I haven't posted yet.**

**keep in touch!**

**luv,**

**minous813**


End file.
